


Something Huge is Coming Up (And We're Both Included)

by Pukjie_Ainsel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukjie_Ainsel/pseuds/Pukjie_Ainsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROSE: Was that everything you hoped for?<br/>KANAYA: Kiss Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Huge is Coming Up (And We're Both Included)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bannanachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Big Time Sensuality" by Björk.


End file.
